The present invention relates to verifying user information in the context of e-commerce.
E-commerce generally relates to business transactions conducted electronically. Examples of e-commerce applications include, for example, on-line banking and on-line gaming. In general, on-line gaming is subject to the laws of the jurisdiction in which players are located. The scope of a jurisdiction generally coincides with the geographical borders of a country but need not do so. Some jurisdictions, such as that of the United States, prohibit its residences to participate in on-line gaming. Other jurisdictions allow participation only if a player is of a certain age. Thus, a player's eligibility often depends on the jurisdiction to which the player is subject.
In addition to ensuring a player's eligibility, proprietors of on-line gaming systems generally also want to ensure that the player is risk worthy, which includes assessing whether the player has good credit and is in good standing with the law and with other gaming proprietors.
On-line gaming systems generally include one or more servers and connections between the servers and a network such as the Internet. The systems also usually include network applications that, for example, provide to players gaming functions and services related to the gaming. The network applications typically reside on the servers.
A player operating a client computer can establish communication with one of the gaming system servers from a point in the network and interact with one of the network applications. Typically, a player can access the gaming applications from any geographic location.